Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
|Playlist = One game; one episode. |Run = January 14th, 2015 February 23rd, 2015 June 3rd, 2016 June 8th, 2016 June 9th, 2016 |Status = One-Off |previous = None }} Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is a Wii U game played by Arin, Ross, and Barry on Grumpcade. Ross and Barry revisited the game soon after for some one on one matches. Ross and Barry revisited the game again over a year later in three one-off episodes. Episodes # Super Smash Bros for Wii U # 1v1 # TREE JITSU # AN ACCURATE SIMULATION OF GRUMPS FIGHTING # BLUE SHELL SONIC HELL Game Information Like in previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. is a fighting game in which up to four players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents. The aim of the game is for players to increase their opponents' damage percentage, causing them to fly back further when attacked, and knock them out of the playing field. To assist players during fights, items appear on the battlefield, including items from the various video games represented in the series or items unique to Super Smash Bros.. Among these are the Smash Ball, an item that allows players to summon a powerful and unique Final Smash attack, and Assist Trophies, which summon various other video game characters onto the field to attack opponents or help in other ways, both previously introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Like its predecessors,Super Smash Bros. features collectible in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nintendo or third-party games. Each stage now features an alternate Omega form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface and removes all stage hazards. Certain stages, collectible trophies, and Assist Trophies are exclusive to each version of game, with the Wii U version primarily featuring elements taken from console titles and the 3DS version taking elements primarily from handheld games. Both games feature revisited stages from past entries in the series. New to the series is the ability to customize both existing characters and Mii Fighters, altering their movesets and giving them unique power-ups. These characters can be transferred between 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. Additionally, players can use Amiibo figurines to train computer controlled players and import them into a match. Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun" and "For Glory." For Fun features random stages and items, with Smash matches only and Omega stages omitted, while For Glory limits matches to Omega stages, alternate versions of stages that consist of a single platform and no stage hazards, with no items and features both Smash and 1-on-1 battles. Customized characters, Mii Fighters, and Amiibos cannot be used in online matches against strangers. Additionally, solo play once again features Classic mode, which features an intensity setting similar to Kid Icarus: Uprising, in which players can make the game more difficult in order to earn greater rewards. Both versions share two new modes. Target Smash has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions. Trophy Rush has players smash crates to build up a Fever meter and earn new trophies and customization items. In addition to a moderation system to prevent griefing, the game features an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels was introduced. Online also features Spectator Mode, where spectators can place bets on other players to win more gold, and Conquest, in which players can support selected characters by playing as them online, earning rewards if their supported team wins. Trivia * This game is the first and currently only game to be played as a one-off more than twice on the Game Grumps channel, having been played five times. Category:Grumpcade Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Games